


Kinky One Shots

by GothOprah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Belly Dancing, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Healthy Relationships, M/M, One Shot Collection, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothOprah/pseuds/GothOprah
Summary: I role-play a lot, and I have my own entire universe. Sometimes, the kink needs to come out, so I'll start writing down the kinky shit here! So Horuss is the fiancée of Ryder, a king in the kingdom of Aurum (The gold kingdom.) Ryder is a half blood son of the former king and Robin Goodfellow.





	1. One Shot One: Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horuss gets fed a "special" cookie and ends up in a heat haze, but Ryder's no-touching rule is always heavily enforced.

Horuss knew better than to take things from strangers, especially food. He knew it was dumb to accept the cookies from the peasant woman who approached him in the square. He should have listened to his gut, but instead he listened to the stupid half of his brain telling him to be polite and eat the damn cookie you wuss. So in a feat of pure stupidity, he took it, and ate it, and it was delicious. Still, he should have known.  
For half an hour later, Horuss was leaning up against the bathroom counter trying to keep himself from tearing his clothes off and yank hiss dick off. His entire body felt hot, his skin was slick with sweat, and his prick was desperately trying to tear through his pants. His breath escaped his throat in short burst as he tried to ignore the bubbling need in his lower half. Ryder wouldn’t be finished with his kingly duties for another hour but he didn't know if he could survive another ten minutes, let alone an hour.  
Within the next five minutes, Horuss was dragging himself over to their bed and dropping to his knees next to it unable to take the heat any longer. He hurriedly struggled to yank his pants off and grasp at his throbbing cock, already standing at attention and dripping wet. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and slid his free hand around insert his fingers into himself, trying to relieve the heated pressure in his abdomen. He groaned Ryder’s name into the sheets as he tried to envision his lover’s hands on him instead of his own. He buried his face in the sheets as he began to move.  
“I leave you alone for a few hours and you can’t even keep your hands to yourself?”  
The voice made Horuss freeze up. It was cold and disappointment laced every word. He quickly removed his hands from himself and turned to see his fiancee standing in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. “R-Ry! I can expla-” “Save it.” Ryder interrupted. “On the bed, hands above your head.” Ryder ordered. Horuss gulped and slowly began to pull himself onto the bed. “Now Horuss!” Ryder snapped, getting impatient. Horuss whimpered and scrambled onto the bed, ass up in the air and hands above his head.  
Ryder stalked forward and ran a hand over the smaller man’s smooth skin. “I have told you a thousand times, Horuss.” Ryder raised his hand and quickly slammed it down onto Horuss’ behind, turning the skin a light pink and drawing a moan of pain from the other. “Your body is mine.  
THWAP! Horuss let out a whimper.  
“Your pleasure is mine,”  
THWAP!  
“And this,” Ryder reached a hand between Horuss’ legs and squeezed the others erect cock, making him squirm in pleasure. “Is mine.” Ryder landed three more hard hits to Horuss’ backside, pleased at his lover’s adorable reactions. “Ry… Ry please I need-” “Quiet, unless you want me to gag you.” Ryder warned. Horuss whimpered as Ryder pulled his hips forward and continued the painful punishment. Each smack elicited a small whimper or groan of pleasure from the back of Horuss’ throat. Once Ryder was satisfied with the others bright red skin and tear streaked face, he took a step back to admire his work. “Damn… SO beautiful like this, wiggling your ass in the air for me. Like a dog in heat…” Ryder ran a hand over the other’s back. “Ry… Please…” Horuss’ soft plea caught him off guard. He was absolutely desperate, his cock dripping with need and sweat trickling down his face, mixing with the tears. Ryder couldn't resist the amazing sight and climbed on top of his lover, all while freeing his own erection from the confines of his pants. “God Horuss you're so beautiful, panting and moaning under me.” He spread Horuss’ legs wider so he could prepare him. He gently inserted two fingers into him, drawing out a pathetic moan of ecstasy. “Ryder please just do it!” Horuss begged, grinding his hips back into his hand. Ryder smirked and pulled his hand away. “Anything for you beautiful.” Ryder easily thrusted his dick into Horuss, causing him to lean his head back in sheer bliss, a long and erotic moan falling from his lips.  
Unable to hold back any longer, Ryder began to thrust into Horuss roughly, wanting to see his lover come apart in his arms. He grabbed Horuss wrists and pinned them above his head, his other hand tangled in Horuss’ hair. The two men filled their bedroom with grunts and moans of pleasure as the cloud of lust settled over the room. “God Horuss so fucking tight!” Ryder exclaimed as he felt his own pleasure beginning to pool in his stomach. “Ryder! Ry oh god I'm going to-ngh aaaah!” Horuss’ entire body tensed up as he came hard onto the sheets below him. Ryder kept up his thrusting to bring Horuss through his orgasm. Ryder gently released his wrists from his tight grasp and rubbed Horuss’ back.  
Horuss felt ryder pull out of him and turn him onto his back. “Feel like you can go one more round?” Ryder asked cautiously, brushing the other’s shaggy black hair out of his eyes. “For you baby, a thousand more rounds.” Horuss smirked and wrapped his arms around Ryders neck.


	2. One Shot Two: Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Horuss is invited to a ball with Ryder in the Ruby kingdom. Sadly, the former assassin is bored and uncomfortable with all the formality so Ryder decided to spice up the experience.

Who knew formal events were this boring in other realms? In Aurum the balls were always full of music and laughter and the sweetest dogs running around. But in ruby they seemed less… extravagant. At least that's what Horuss thought as he stood to the side of the party, watching party goers as they ate and talked. Not that he minded, but it was a significant difference from what he was used to.  
“Having fun, beautiful?” Horuss perked at the sound of his fiancee’s voice. He turned to see Ryder striding over to him, holding two glasses of juice in his hand. “Or are you looking for a way out?” Ryder chuckled and offered him a glass. Horuss graciously took it. “No, just a little bit…” “Boring?” “Your words not mine.” Horuss chuckled and took a sip of his drink. “I have an idea that might make this more interesting.” Horuss raised an eyebrow and looked back at Ryder. “How so?” Ryder leaned forward and whispered into Horuss’ ear. “How about a little game of chicken?” Horuss looked slightly confused. “First one to give in has to give the winner a blowjob.” Horuss blushed a slight pink. “Alright, I’ll take that bet.” Horuss said, ready for the challenge. Ryder pulled away and smirked. “Good.” Horuss smirked back and took another sip of his drink. “Can’t wait to see you choking on my cock then.” Ryder said smugly. Horuss choked on his drink and had to cover his mouth to keep any from spilling out. Clearly this was going to be a difficult challenge.  
As the party went on, Ryder’s comments got more and more intense. It started out as slightly suggestive gestures or touches here and there, but gradually escallated to borderline porographic descriptions of fantasies Ryder was having about Horuss’ body. “Don’t you think you’d look lovely all bound up and begging for me to touch you? I know you would.” Horuss almost wanted to give in, but the desire to win this little game was getting stronger as Ryder got more erotic.  
As Horuss was finishing speaking to one of the Ruby royals, Ryder came up behind him and began whispering into his ear. “You been avoiding me, beautiful?” “Of course not.” Horuss said turning to Ryder. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male and pulled him close. “Good, cause if you were I’d have you on your knees sucking me dry-“ Ryder was interrupted by Horuss grabbing his arm and beginning to drag him out of the party and into a secluded room.  
“Alright, you win.” Horuss said pawing at Ryder’s belt. Ryder pulled Horuss in for a deep kiss, gently biting at Horuss’ lip. “Good for me.” He chuckled. Horuss knelt down in front of Ryder, needing to get this man in his mouth. Horuss tanked Ryders cock free from his pants and licked his lips at the large member. “Like what you see?” Ryder teased. Horuss made a sound somewhere between a moan of approval and a growl. He licked up Ryder’s shaft toyed with the head before wrapping his lips around him, preparing to take him all the way down.  
Ryder groaned in pleasure as he tangled his hands in the smaller man’s hair. “Fuck… Horuss your mouth is so warm..” he groaned. Horuss held back a smirk as he took Ryder deeper into his throat, bobbing his head up and down the shaft. “God So beautiful, my little slut taking me all in in public.” Ryder groaned. “I bet you’re growing harder too. So good for me…” Ryder gently pushed Horuss’ head closer to his hips, forcing him down to the hilt. Horuss groaned with pleasure, the vibrations making Ryder tighten his grip on the shaggy black locks. “Fuck! Horuss… I’m gonna cum.” He said beginning to pull out. Horuss grabbed Ryder’s hips and pulled him forward, ready to swallow everything Ryder gave him.  
“Fuck!” Ryder grunted and tensed as he came hard down Horuss’ throat. Horuss swallowed every drop, the constraints of his throat milking Ryder dry of his seed. He pulled off Ryder’s dick with a slight pop and wiped his mouth, a smirk growing on his lips. “You’re fucking phenomenal at that, beautiful.” Ryder said kissing Horuss’ head. Horuss grabbed Ryder’s ty and pulled him closer. “I’m not done with you yet, handsome.”


	3. One Shot Three: Stripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horuss, a master stripper, seduces one of the most dominant and handsome men he's ever seen. (This one shot takes place outside the canon universe. I just needed a seductive Horuss show off his hot booty.)

Horuss danced because he loved the music, the attention was just a bonus. He danced because he loved feeling the pulse in his feet, but the crowd’s silence when he commanded the stage was a pleasurable surprise. In all honesty, he barely noticed the audience most nights.  
But this one, there was something different. His eyes? they sparkled with gold but that wasn't it. His hair? Long, red and silky, but that wasn’t it either. Maybe it was the way he watched Horuss, narrowed eyes that contained an almost animalistic hunger. No. Horuss knew what it was, It was the barely noticeable lick of his lips whenever Horuss shook his hips that enticed him the most. The dominating aura that surrounded him almost made Horuss weak in the knees, and he was determined to have him.   
Usually, to end the show Horuss would pick one member out of the audience to give a little teasing touches too, but this time he would give everyone a surprise. The music began to pulse, signifying the coming end and Horuss put his plan into action. The audience began to get rowdy as he approached the edge of the stage. He lowered himself onto the edge and swung his legs off the edge. He hopped off the stage and strode over to the beautiful man, his heels clacking against the black tile. As the music began to reach its peak climax, Horuss grabbed the man’s tie and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Horuss smirked as he felt the man’s hands slide onto his waste, and began to trail up his nude torso. He pulled away and gave the man a wink before sashaying back to the stage, the crowd roaring with admiration.   
“Oy, Horuss. You’ve got a visitor.” His manager Sage called from the entrance to his dressing room. Horuss looked over from his spot in front of the vanity. “Hm, allow them in.” He said waving her off. “You sure?” She asked. “Yes, Sage. I’m sure.” Horuss sighed and smoothed his hair back. Sage shrugged and stepped aside to let the stranger in. Horuss’ smirk fell into place again as the gorgeous redhead entered the room. Horuss stood, wrapping his dark silk robe around his waist.   
“Enjoy the show, handsome?” Horuss asked, walking forward slightly. The man smirked back and crossed his arms. “You were exquisite. Never seen the men act up like that before.” Horuss chuckled. “I have that effect on people. I’m Horuss.” “I know. I’m Ryder. Ryder Goodfellow.” Horuss stepped closer and placed a hand on Ryder’s bicep. “Like Robin, from the play?” Ryder rolled his eyes. “Yeah, something like that.” Ryder stared down at Horuss, a hint of lust and desire clouding his gaze, almost making Horuss gulp. He swallowed his hint of nervousness at the tall, handsome man in front of him.  
“You know, that piece you were wearing was mesmerizing.” Ryder said. He uncrossed his arms and place a hand on his hip and leaned in close, his warm breath flowing against Horuss’ ear. “But I think you’d look a lot better with it off.” He whispered. That did him in. Horuss felt his legs turn to mush as he leaned into the man, needing his hands everywhere on his body, not just his hips. Ryder’s smirk widened into a sneer. “You get this way for every fan that flirts with you?” “No! No, I-” “Don’t lie to me. Look,” Ryder reached under Horuss’ robe to grasp his already erect cock making Horuss whimper in pleasure. “Your body is reacting so… erotically.” Ryder grabbed Horuss by the arms and dragged him to the sofa and pinned him to the plush cushions.   
Ryder leaned forward and begun to nip and suck at Horuss’ neck, drawing out little moans of pleasure from Horuss. Ryder's hand pushed open the silk robe and pulled down Horuss’ panties from his set. Horuss reached up and began to unbutton the white dress shirt separating him from the tall man’s gorgeous skin. Ryder's lips left the smaller man's skin and yanked off his own shirt and stood to remove his pants. Horuss lay on the couch, looking up at the beautiful stranger he was about to let have his way with him. "YOu have any lube?" Ryder asked, looking around. "Vanity. Bottom drawer. Condoms are in there too." Horuss panted out. He could feel the heat and smell of sex permiate the air. Ryder grabbed the necessary items from the vanity and came back over to Horuss.   
Horuss watched as Ryder rolled the condom onto his dick and poured lube onto his fingers. Ryder made eye contoact with him as he lowered his fingers between Horuss' legs and slowly entered him, his long fingers reaching deep into him. Horuss bit down on his hand, trying to stifle the moan of pleasure begging to escape him. "Let me hear you, sweetheart." Ryder teased as his finger grazed the other's sweet spot. Horuss let out a squeak of suprise and looked down at the redhead between his thighs. Ryder took his time prepping him, teasing his sweetspot and streatching his hole all to hear the little moans and squeaks Horuss produced.   
"Ryder~ Please!" Horuss finally gave in, begging for the one thing he wanted most in the moment. Ryder smirked up at him. "You wan't it beautiful?" he asked. Horuss nodded his head. Ryder pulled his fingers free and crawled on top of Horuss and pulled him into a deep kiss as he postitoned himself over Horuss' hole and thrust inwards, drawing a long, erotic moan from the smaller man. Horuss reached up to wrap his arms around Ryder as he began to move, thrusting in and out of Horuss' ass. Ryder's hands gripped at Horuss' legs, holding them open to gain easier acsess.   
Horuss made no noise when he came, only arching his back and letting his mouth hang open in a silent scream of pleasure. Ryder buried himself deep inside Horuss, the muscles squeezing him tight. Ryder collapsed ontop of Horuss, his breathing hard and labored. Horuss looked up at him and chuckled. "Tired already, handsome?" He asked. Ryder looked down at Horuss and gave him a quick kiss. "I think I could go again."


End file.
